


The Valerious Adventures

by GiiMartinez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiiMartinez/pseuds/GiiMartinez
Summary: How different would Harry's adventures would change if there was another Girl-Who-Lived.Join the story of Anna and Harry as the go through their years together





	1. Anna

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic  
> i hope you like it  
> I will be changing certain things for the purpose of this story, particularly the Hogwarts years and the ages of certain character 
> 
> *Disclaimer, this characters and places are property of J.K.Rowling

Anna wake up to the few strings of light that got through the curtain from her left side window. She rolled to her side, opening her eyes and taking all in for the last time.  
Today was the day everything will change, she will no longer live here, she will no longer sleep in this bed, at least not for some months  
That’s right, today was the day she would be joining Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
If she was completely honest, she was terrify of all this. Before this she had been home school by her grandparents, but now they were gone and she only has Severus left. She was afraid of the possible attention she might get  
She was afraid of meeting that boy…  
The boy who lived, the one everyone said was her equal. Whatever that means.  
A knock on the door put her out of her thoughts  
-Yes  
\- Anna – came Severus Snape voice from the other side of the door- Can I come in?  
\- Yea, sure  
The door open and a tall, lean man came in, he was dress in black robes, contrasting with his very pale skin. The man has a gesture probably none student from Hogwarts had ever seen, a soft smile.  
-I am glad you are awake. Are you ready?  
\- Honestly, no, I am afraid.  
-Of what are you afraid of? – He ask softly as he seat on the side of the bed  
-Of everything. I am afraid of the looks, of the whispers, of the rumors. All of them have heard the same bloody story about me and what they haven’t heard the have invented  
\- Anna we have talk about this, at the beginning it will be difficult and they will talk about you, but I promise you it will pass, just as it did for Potter  
-That the other thing! What about Potter, I don’t know him and with what you’ve told me he is not very nice, but I am supposed to be tied to him in some way!  
\- I been meaning to talk to you about that. At the end of this year I discovered something about Potter, a few harsh truths about Potters life outside of Hogwarts  
-What are you talking about Severus – said Anna, standing from her bed and sitting in the couch she had besides the window  
\- I told you Potter was a brat and that he lived like a spoil prince but…. I was wrong, he is not a spoil kid, he lives wit he´s muggle uncles and they make his life a living hell, they treat him like a slave  
\- How did you found out Severus – said Anna in a quite tone  
-It was actually all out of nowhere  
Flashback  
Severus was walking through the hallways of Hogwarts, he was in the dungeons near a section of the castle that was full of unused classroom but that the students used in more creative ways, it was the first night at Hogwarts and Severus was hoping to find the Weasley twins before they started with the first prank of the year. If Severus was honest he liked the twins, they prank everyone at Hogwarts , not caring of sex or house and their pranks were actually creative, but finding the first prank of the year had become sort of a tradition for the staff last year Minerva had been the one finding them.  
Suddenly Severus stop his thoughts when he heard a whimper from the classroom in front of him, worried Severus open the door to find the last thing he thought he would found. With his back to the door a no shirt on was Harry Potter, sitting on the grown, on his back Severus couldn’t finish counting the amount of bruises and scratches the boy had. Potter was using his wand, healing his left arm that seems to be covered in more bruises.  
\- Potter? – Severus ask unsure of himself  
The boy gave a startle jump and turn around with a scared look on his face  
\- Professor, I… I was just – Said potter stuttering and graving his shirt, trying to cover himself. Severus was able to see more bruises in Potters chest  
\- Potter what happened to you, why are you covered in bruises  
The boy lowers his face and said nothing  
\- Potter, I ask you a question- Severus said in a harsher tone than what he meant to  
To that Potter raised his face and Severus recognize that expression, it was one of pure anger  
\- Why would you care- the boy said with a harsh tone – no one cares specially you! I don’t own you any explanation, you will only make fun of me and dismiss me as weak and pathetic  
Severus was shock by the answer the boy gave him, but if he was honest the boy was right, he had never gave the boy a chance or a reason to trust him.  
\- You are right Potter, you have no reason to trust me, but I want to change that and I would like to start by listen to you now, so tell me, who did this to you Po..Harry  
Potter saw him with a shock look and gave it a good look before breathing harshly and looking to the floor  
\- What I’m about to tell you I have told only two people and both of them told me that my problems weren’t important  
\- Who told you that  
\- Hermione and …- Potter look at him with fear once more  
\- Just tell me Harry, I will believe you  
\- It was Dumbledore, he knows all the truth and yet he just won’t do anything  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- My uncle is the one that did this to me – said Harry with a pitiful voice- His done this to me since a was five  
\- Five! You’ve been beaten since five?- Said Severus in shock – And Dumbledore knows this!  
\- Yes, he left me there and I told him on my first year  
\- And what did he said?  
\- That I was probably exaggerating and that I had to live there for my protection  
\- And Granger? – said Severus with anger  
\- She said that if Dumbledore says I have to stay I should stay quite and do as I am said 

-What kind of persons are they? - said Anna in shock – Granger is his friend isn’t?  
-Potter has become more and more apart from her  
-Good- said Anna, with a strange feeling, like she needed to protect the boy- And it seems you were right, we can’t trust Dumbledore  
-Indeed we can’t, I want you to be very careful with that  
-I will, I promise  
-Good, now get ready, we need to leave soon  
-Fine, fine, I am coming


	2. Trip to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the belated update, i promise i will try to update more constantly  
> please leave your opinions and comments 
> 
> thanks

Anna was walking along side Severus through the streets of London, Anna really didn’t love to be in this city, too much people, too much noise, but she knew she had to get a costume to, since Hogwarts was full of noisy students.  
She took a deep breath and raise her face, just in front of her was King´s Cross, she start approaching the main entrance when she realized that Severus wasn’t with her anymore, when she turn the man was standing a few steps away  
\- What’s going on Severus?  
\- Anna I think you should enter on your own  
\- Wait what? Why??  
\- Anna I don’t want you to be judged by my presence and is also better if Dumbledore doesn’t know anything about my presence with you, you know he is not aware that we know each other  
\- But Dumbledore is not here, and I don’t care what people think, you are my godfather, of the many things they will judge me for, this is not one I care  
Severus approach Anna and gave her a hug,  
\- I don’t care either, but let’s not make things more difficult for you, besides Dumbledore has eyes everywhere, particularly the Weasley family  
Anna low her head and sight – Fine I will go, I will see you at the castle right? - She ask sadly  
\- Yes, you will see me there and we can talk though the mirror, just be careful ok  
\- Yes, yes I will be careful, wish me luck un my selection – she said raising her head and smiling  
\- You know I don’t care which house you are on, any one might fit you, except maybe Hufflepuff  
\- Hahahahaha, yes maybe not that one  
Anna gave her Godfather one last hug before graving her trunk and walking inside the station, looking for the station 9 and 10, after walking a little she saw the tow signs of the stations, she approach them, She saw the wall and start walking towards it, just when she was about to crash against the wall she walk right through it and found herself right in front of the Hogwarts express.  
If she was honest it was quite a beautiful sight, the train was a nice burgundy color and was surrounded by white smoke, it was quite magical, Anna continue walking through the station, while walking she saw a group of redheads, Anna immediately start getting away from that group, she notice that two of the redheads, the twins, were looking at her very intently, so she hurry herself and enter the first car she could, getting away from them.  
Walking inside the car she start looking for a compartment, finally at the end of the car she found one, after entering and putting her trunk on the proper place Anna finally sat down and closed her eyes, already tired of it all  
After a few minutes she heard the compartment door opening. Anna opened her eyes to find a young man in the entrance  
\- Do you mind if I seat here?  
\- No, not at all – Anna said  
The boy immediately closed the door behind him and after putting he’s trunk in the proper place he sat in front of Anna.  
Both stay quiet for a few minutes while waiting for the train to start moving when the machine finally starts their trip.  
In that moment the boy in front of her raise his head and look at her, speaking again  
\- Sorry, this will sound kind of rude but, who are you? I have never seen you around and you can’t be a first year  
Anna thought for a second about what to do, and she realized that there was no point of lying 

\- My name is Anna, Anna Valerious, and no, I am not a first year, but this is my first year in Hogwarts, I am joining the 3 third years  
Anna saw how the boy realized just who she was  
\- So you are finally honoring us with your presence Valerious, is Hogwarts finally good enough for you? – The boy said in a cold voice.  
Anna immediately tensed and felt her anger building, but realized that she had to relax – I own you no explanation, especially when I don’t even know your name, but if you really need to know.- Anna took a deep breath to star explaining something she just knew she was going to explain many times in the first weeks.  
\- After my mother was murdered I went to an orphanage for 6 year before my grandparents found me, I was taken to Romania with them and raise by them, the home school me, until this summer, my grandmother died a year before and this summer my grandfather join her- Anna took another breath – My grandparents lost their daughter when my mother died and lost me for six years, so forgive them for not wanting to get separated from me or me from them.  
Anna closed her eyes after finishing; trying to control her feelings and the sadness that still crept in the surface after losing her grandpa  
The boy remain quite for a few seconds and after taking a deep breath he speak again, this time leaving the cold tone behind  
\- I apologize, my name is Blaise Zabini, I shouldn’t have talk to you like that and I am sorry for your lost – Blaise raised his head and said – To be honest all I heard of you are rumors, of how you survived, how you vanish and how you suddenly resurface, but remain a mystery – he paused for a second and said – All about you is a mystery  
\- I know and I understand, that’s what my grandparents wanted, they knew that after what happened in Halloween and my disappearance everyone will want to know what happened, but they didn’t wanted me to carry that burden after what happened, all because I survive the attack of a maniac that my mother didn’t  
\- I am sorry again, it must be difficult to be famous just because of something you don’t remember  
\- It’s ok don’t worry  
The both of them remain quite for a few minutes before Blaise talk again  
\- So you are on my year, how old are you?  
\- I am 16, you?  
\- 17. So you are going to be selected for a house with the first years?  
\- I guess yes  
\- And do you have any idea of witch house you are going to be selected?  
\- Actually no, I guess I should be in Slytherin or Gryffindor maybe even Ravenclaw, to be honest the whole houses thing doesn’t make a lot of sense to me  
\- Why? – Said Blaise with surprise on his voice  
\- Well I just think that the houses separate a lot the students I mean it keeps a constant state of rivalry between students, preventing from creating real friendships between houses  
\- You are right, to be honest I had never thought of that , you have a very particular way of thinking Anna, you really are a mystery. On the other hand I never expected for you to think of joining Slytherin  
\- Hahaha yes I know, everyone expect me to be just like Harry Potter, the perfect Gryffindor  
\- Indeed, everyone will expect to have a golden girl  
\- Aggg please never say that again  
\- Hahaha have you met him? Potter I mean  
\- No, no yet, I am actually dreading to meet him  
\- Why?  
\- Because we are supposed to be in one way or another joined because of what happened 15 years ago. You’ve heard the rumors and the supposed prophecy, we are supposed to be join by power or something  
\- Yes I know the rumors, there is some kind of bond between you two  
Anna just sight with frustration  
\- To be honest I have never talk directly with Potter, but our head of hose has told us that he is this pampered prince, and he is always just with Granger and Weasley, like if the rest of us are unimportant  
Before Anna could answer the train conductor inform them that they were arriving the school, Anna immediately stand up and retrieve her robes, putting them properly  
Blaise did the same thing and they both fall in to a comfortable silence  
When they finally arrive the station Anna stand up and started leaving the train along with Blaise Before getting down Anna turn around and said to Blaise \- Not everything is what it looks like with Potter Blaise, Severus Snape is not always right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey every one, so what do you think?  
> I Know that the ages of the characters don´t match up with the hogwarts years, basically for the convenient of this story the students start Hogwarts at age 14 or 13, depending on their birthdays  
> I hope you guys dont mind 
> 
> Question for you guys, witch house you think Anna should be in, Slytherin with Blaise or Gryffindor with Harry  
> ?


	3. House Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, hopefully the next one will be here soon

Both Anna and Blaise went outside and began walking towards the empty carriages that were apparently moving by themselves  
Anna was about to get inside on one of them when suddenly she felt it, a strange pull on her chest.  
She immediately turn around and tried to fine the source of the pull, but Blaise was already calling her, so she went inside, filing the thought for later  
The ride went in silence, they were with other two students, but no one said a thing, and kept her self looking outside, avoiding the other from recognizing her.  
\- They are going to see you eventually, you know – whisper Blaise at her ear  
\- Yes well, I am going to prolong it as far as I can  
Blaise snicker at her in silence and she just rolled her eyes  
Suddenly a light came in to view and Anna saw it for the first time, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, she could never denied that the castle was a beautiful thing, whether she like it or not  
As soon as the carriage stoped Anna went down and started walking up the stairs towards with Blaise by her side, soon they approached the main door and a woman was already standing there. As soon as she saw them and recognize Anna she call her  
\- Miss Valerious?  
\- Yes – Anna said approaching her  
\- My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, I am going to ask you to go with the first years so you can get sorted out  
\- I understand ma’m  
\- Good, I want you to go through that door, the rest of the first years will joint you soon  
\- Ok – said Anna, she turn around and waved her hand to Blaise  
\- Good luck – said Blaise  
Anna start walking to the door that McGonagall pointed when she heard the professor said  
\- And Miss Valerious, welcome to Hogwarts

___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Harry was feeling off, since he arrived to the station something was wrong, he felt a pull a strange feeling and he didn’t know were it was coming from or why. But he had the feeling it had something to do with Anna Valerious, the girl that was supposedly connected to him, at least that was what Hermione. To be honest Harry didn’t investigate much of the girl, he had just find out about her at the end of last year by Dumbledore.  
After the whole Chamber of Secrets situation he had a lot of questions about Tom Riddle, but as usual, Dumbledore had little to nothing to say, he told him the same things he already knew, the only thing he add was the detail of Anna, and how he wasn’t the only one who had survived that Halloween nigh and this girl was coming to the school this year. Harry was the only one that knew about this, he hadn’t told anything either to Hermione or to Ron, he wasn’t sure why, it just didn’t feel right  
-Harry, Harry are you listening to me – asked Hermione, bringing him out of his thoughts  
\- Yes, sorry I got distracted, what were you saying?  
\- I was telling you that the sorting is about to start  
\- Yea, finally, I am starving- said Ron  
\- Ron, you are always starving – said Harry  
In that moment the doors open and McGonagall enter, behind her a bunch of first years, in that moment Harry felts it again, the pull, but it was stronger, and at that moment he saw her, at the end of the first years bunch, there she was, Anna Valerious  
\- Who is that girl, the one on the back? – ask Hermione – she’s much older than the first years  
\- I don’t know but she is hot! – said Ron  
\- Ronald!!!  
\- What is the trued  
\- Guys stop, they are about to start  
McGonalgall put the hat in the stool and it soon after it started with its song, something about new beginnings, opening the eyes and facing new beginnings, Harry didn’t put a lot off attention, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Anna, he could still feel the pull but it was calmer, more of a tingle under his skinny, finally the teacher started calling the names of the first years, one by one each student was sorted out until finally just one was left  
\- Anna Valerious!!!!  
The hall went completely quite before the whispers started. Harry felt bad for Anna, he knew how that felt, his sorting was a lot like that, he return his look to the front and saw Anna walking towards the stool and sitting on it.  
He could see the different feelings Anna was going through. And he remember that voice telling him how amazing he could do in Slytherin and he still wonder what could had happen had he been in that house  
Suddenly that same voice announce………. SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!! 

A pin could be heard dropping at the great hall for a few seconds, before the Slytherin house on its fullest stand up and started clapping, Anna smiled and started walking towards the table, catching Blaise at the end of the table she went straight to him and took a sit to his right  
She turn to see the teachers table a saw Severus watching her, a minuscule smile could be seen  
\- Welcome to Slytherin – said Blaise when she took her sit  
\- Hahaha thanks, I think everyone is in shock  
\- Yea, you should have seen Dumbledores face  
Anna smiled at that, she knew Dumbledore was not going to like her being in Slytherin and that alone made it worth it  
Anna turn to see Potter and their eyes met, in that moment she felt a shock going through her and the tables tremble for a moment, it was small, Anna was sure only she and Potter felt, their eyes met again with shock.  
Well this was just getting better and better, what a way to start her years at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, please leave comments and opinions


End file.
